


i don't mean to be rude but tonight i'm lovin' you

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pablo is slightly insensitive and Yadi distracts him from attempts to apologize. Also, it's Bengie's job to fix everything.</p><p>Title taken from Tonight by Enrique Iglesias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't mean to be rude but tonight i'm lovin' you

“What the hell kind of honeymoon is Miami?”

“Nice to hear from you too Timmy.” Pablo snorts. He waves Yadi off, rolling his eyes at the way his boyfriend pouts and leaves the room. “How's the single life?”

“Thanks for rubbing that in.”

“Not my fault you're too cowardly to lay claim to Buster with his divorce finalized. Or are you afraid you're not good enough for MVPosey?” 

“Um, yeah... about that.”

Pablo perks up, beaming. “Tell me. Tellmetellmetellme.”

“He hooked up with Pagan.” Tim answers miserably.

“Oh. Sorry.” Pablo answers, biting his lip and flinching. He can hear the misery and disappointment in Tim's voice and he suddenly feels like a total jackass. “Anything I can do?”

“No. Just thought I'd let you know. Y'know... things to laugh about. Later Pablo.”

Tim hangs up before Pablo can apologize again or try and think of something to comfort him. He sighs and stares at his phone before tossing it aside. He picks up the remote and takes the TV off of mute, clicking through the channels without really seeing any of it. He gives up, drops it and ends up watching a cooking show that he doesn't actually like, gnawing on his lip. That probably wasn't the best thing in the world to mock Tim about.

Everybody and their mother knows about Tim's crush on Posey. Well, everybody but Posey does, anyhow. And really, Pablo thought that with the divorce finalized, Tim might actually go for it this time. He has a clear and open shot at winning Posey's heart, without ever having to fear that he was being a homewrecker. Or at least he would have if Pagan hadn't beaten him to the punch. It irrationally irritates Pablo. He likes Pagan well enough but nobody knows if the guy's going to be there come next season, he's shopping around for the best deal he can get. Even if he and Posey split up, Tim might not go after it, for fear that he's not good enough.

When the door of their hotel room opens again, Yadi is bearing orange soda and a bag of sandwiches. Pablo takes the soda and ignores the sandwich. The last thing he needs is more carbs but at least the soda is diet. Yadi's trying to help him. Sort of. He sighs and cracks the top, taking a long drink before slouching back on the bed. Yadi frowns, sitting down next to him and opening his own soda.

“What's wrong papi?”

“Ah, nothing. I think I hurt Tim's feelings though.” He smiles sheepishly, rubbing his forehead. “Asked if he thought he wasn't good enough for Posey. And then he told me Posey had hooked up with Pagan. Also, he's still obsessed with the idea that we're getting married.”

“Where on earth does he come up with this stuff?”

“I don't know. It's not a bad idea though.” Pablo yawns, stretching and dropping his arm around Yadi's shoulders. His boyfriend rolls his eyes and curls up into his side. “Maybe we should introduce him to somebody.”

“Not only do I not know anyone we could introduce him to, it'd be kind of a disaster when the only person in the world he seems to want is a person he can't have.” Yadi points out, poking Pablo in the ribs. “I don't know. I don't think we're equipped to deal with this. I say we let Bengie handle it.”

“Oh yeah. Because having Tim talk to your brother will totally distract him from his catcher fetish.”

“Well, I'd suggest you call back and apologize but there's things I'd rather have you doing.”

“Like?”

Yadi grins, moving into Pablo's lap and kissing him slowly. “Making out with me, for one thing. The rest of it we'll make up as we go along.”

“I like the way you think.”


End file.
